Attempting to accumulate yard waste, whether it be leaves, grass, mulch, or any other materials, and package it for either waste disposal, for shipment, or transfer to some other area of the yard, or to the front of the yard for waste pickup, has always been a problem. Efforts to simply bag leaves, once they have been raked into a pile, generally entails and requires at least two to three workers, to achieve such. There have been some mechanisms made that have assisted in the process, and for example, a cardboard box, with a bag surrounding it, has been available in the art, to assist in the packaging of grass, and the like for achieving disposal of such refuse. In addition, various types of compost kits, generally comprising a walled vessel, usually aerated through the location of a variety of perforations, and having a lid for covering the same, has been available in the art, but this is primarily available for more permanent usage, located at the back of the yard, where compost can be gathered, collected, and composted, over a period of time.
The current invention remedies some of the problems associated with the collection of such yard refuse, facilitates the gathering of the leaves, grass, and the like, within its container, and can be readily installed for usage, and disassembled, leaving bagged yard waste material for either disposal, or for composting purposes.